


Pleasure Me

by RAVIoli_Wonsikie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Jaehwan, Fluff and Smut, Horny Ken, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wonsik, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVIoli_Wonsikie/pseuds/RAVIoli_Wonsikie
Summary: Jaehwan, simply too cute for Wonshik to resist.





	Pleasure Me

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the rushed ending! This was done in the middle of the night after watching a compilation of Ravi calling Ken "cute"^^  
> Plus, we need more Raken fanfics!!!!

His breath tickled the side of his neck as he whispered sweet nothings near his ear. He breathed deeply, taking in the alluring scent of vanilla mint. Eyes slightly opened, gaze no longer on the movie being played. He climbs onto the other’s lap, knees on either side of Wonsik’s thighs, which he adored. 

His lips touching the sweet scented skin on his neck, Wonsik allowing him more access as he tilts his head. Hands placed on the older man’s hips, bringing him close enough to feel every inch of warmth running through Jaehwan’s body.

He trailed small kisses along the younger’s neck, slightly licking the bottom of where his ear was located before sucking gently, earning a small groan. Wonsik tightened his grip on the other’s hips as Jaehwan began trailing kisses on his jawline. 

Jaehwan wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, biting his plump, full lip. “Can we,” he pleaded, gaze full of want and need.

Wonsik’s breath hitched, loving the view of his boyfriend feeling aroused at the moment. “The movie hasn’t finished,” he teased. A small whine escaping the other’s lips. 

“Please,” He begs, face going crimson as he slides a hand down his trousers while the other hand plays with his already hard nipples. “Touch me,” he encouraged, watching his boyfriend gape at the sight of him trying to please himself. 

Wonsik licks his lips seductively, eyeing his flustered boyfriend when he commenced teasing. His hands making it’s way down the latters trousers from behind, cupping both cheeks while bruising his collarbone. 

Jaehwan moans lowly, hands now gripping onto the other’s shoulders, head placed on the crook of his neck; breath running smoothly along his skin. He was already a complete mess while still being covered in cloth. 

Wonsik suddenly sliding his boyfriend’s shirt off after his own caught Jaehwan by surprise. He began admiring the delicate, fair skin and features. “So beautiful,” Wonsik praised, smirking when Jaehwan’s cheeks turned a tinted red. 

Jaehwan started grinding slowly, causing friction between the two. His lips slightly parted and hands entangled with Wonsik’s soft silver hair. Wonsik takes the initiative to play with his nipples using his tongue. 

“P-Please,” Jaehwan moaned, “fuck me.” 

Wonsik smirked ever so slightly, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Hmm,” he hummed wanting it as bad as Jaehwan was asking for it. “Beg for it,” he groaned. “Show me how much you want it. How much you want me to fuck you, Jaehwan-ah.” 

Jaehwan pouts, eyes teary, wanting nothing more but Wonsik pleasuring him. He knew full well that he’ll have to do something to make it happen, to make Wonsik fuck him. He climbs off of Wonsik’s lap, laying slowly on his back, legs spread out just enough to make the younger lad want to pound in him recklessly. He proceeds to take off his boxers, his cock leaking precum, body bare and prepossessing. 

Wonsik watches as Jaehwan begins to touch himself seductively, stroking his cock slowly with one hand while sucking two fingers into his mouth. “So sexy,” Wonsik growled. Feeling his cock harden at the sight of his boyfriend masturbating in front of him. 

Jaehwan’s moans fill the room; his hand beginning to stroke at a steady rate. He takes his fingers from his mouth and goes on all fours; Wonsik having the perfect view of his ass. Jaehwan lets his head fall on the cushion of the couch and he brings his hand near the entrance of his tight hole, sliding one coated finger inside. He gasps, wanting more so he proceeds to slide the second finger. 

Wonsik breathes deeply, sliding his own boxers off, beginning to stroke his own leaking cock. He observes as Jaehwan desperately tries to hit the right spot. He whines, unable to please himself the way Wonsik would.

“Wonsik-ah, I need you,” he cries. “Fuck me hard, come inside of me—please.” He pleads while thrusting hopelessly into his fingers. 

“Turn around,” Wonsik urged. Jaehwan followed with no hesitation as the younger lad guided his pretty, wet lips to his cock. “You’re so good, Jaehwan-ah, fucking amazing.” He confessed thrusting his hips slightly. 

He stretches his hand to tease the other’s lubricated hole. Sliding a finger in with ease. Jaehwan, becoming a moaning mess, does everything he can to keep pleasuring his boyfriend while thrusting in sync with Wonsik. 

After a few minutes, Wonsik lifts Jaehwan’s chin with his finger, kissing him sloppily yet passionately; having a good taste of himself. Before he was able to position the both of them, Jaehwan stops him. “I want to ride your cock, Wonsikie, please watch me ride your big dick until I come.” He murmurs into his ear, breath heavy and deep. 

Wonsik swallowed the lump in his throat already picturing his boyfriend riding him. Jaehwan was already positioning himself on the other’s lap, eyes glistening with lust. Wonsik brings his hands down to Jaehwan’s waist, trying to position the both in a more comfortable way. 

Jaehwan reaches his hand behind him, taking Wonsik’s cock in his hand, positioning it towards the entrance of his ass. He leans forward, giving Wonsik a quick, messy kiss as he slowly brings himself down to be filled with the other’s length. 

He moans, eyes shut tight, “So big,” he pants, “Wonsik feels so good...inside me.” 

He starts off slowly while Wonsik planted more bruises on the older man’s delicate, pale skin. Jaehwan tangles his fingers in Wonsik’s hair, unable to do it himself he whimpers, “Fuck me, Wonsikie.” 

Wonsik smirks, gripping his hips carefully and without a warning he immediately begins pounding into the other. The sound of skin slapping skin and the loud moans coming from Jaehwan only encouraged him. 

Jaehwan’s head falls back, lips parted and eyes closed, drops of saliva dripping, hair sticking to his forehead cutely, the sight was alluring, seducing Wonsik more than enough. Jaehwan begins stroking his swollen cock in sync with Wonsik’s thrusts.  
This was paradise. Whenever he is with his boyfriend—it is paradise. 

“Wonsik,” Jaehwan moans, “Come inside me..please.” 

Wonsik nods, unable to speak at the moment. He can feel Jaehwan tighten around him hinting he was close; the feeling around his cock only making him close to coming as well. 

He suddenly begins to thrust faster than before and not a minute later does Jaehwan cum all over his hand and Wonsik stomach, his hole tight enough to make the other cum as well. 

Jaehwan moans lowly at the feeling of his asshole being filled with Wonsik’s cum. He slumps down onto the other's sweaty chest, trying to calm his breathing. He can feel Wonsik’s heart beat. Smiling slightly he looks up his boyfriend who was already looking down at him, eyes filled with love. 

“You worked hard,” Jaehwan teases. 

Wonsik simply shakes his head, “It beats for you,” he breathed. “You’re so cute it makes me nervous.” Jaehwan pokes his cheek, smiling innocently. 

“Wonsik,” He whispers lowly, “we just did it in the living room.” 

He earns a confused look from Wonsik before his eyes slightly widen, “When are they arriving?” 

Jaehwan laughs, “Hakyeon is going to kill us.”


End file.
